Not Alone
by Pixiepheonixstar
Summary: How can you be so completely alone but still never alone? He showed her that as alone as she felt if she knew where to look she truly wasn't. Her betrayal made him rethink that. If she can convince him that she had no choice it can mend their love. But, first she has to remember who he is.
1. Chapter 1

Not Alone

Written by Heather

She had been sent out by Emma to help find Mary Margaret. They only had a short amount of time before Regina would be at the jail to see if she had done what she expected and escaped. Emma sent her out with her car to the edge of town to look in the woods and Emma was going to go to the other end of town to look for her. She wasn't paying attention when she was driving. It was foggy and rainy that night. She looked off to the side of the road trying to see anything in the woods. When she looked up there was someone in the road. She swerved to avoid him and they flung themselves off the road out-of-the-way. She put the car in park and got out running over to where the person had jumped.

She saw a man climbing up over the bank he had thrown himself over. Running over to help she apologized to him.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I Didn't see you there." She said.

"Uh, I-I think so." He replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked again

"I'm Fine. I'm not used to sharing the road with cars so late. You're the girl who works at the sheriff station aren't you?" He said

"Yeah" She replied.

"What brings you out here in the middle of the night?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing to worry about. I'm just looking for a lost dog." She mumbled a bit on the last part.

"Well i hope you find it." He said with a smile. She was staring at him when he smiled. Something about his smile made her feel strangely happy. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Thank you." She said smiling back. He watched her smile too and then turned away. He started to walk but had a slight limp that she noticed.

"Oh, you are hurt." she said sounding upset. She knew she had hurt him and felt bad.

"No, i just twisted my ankle I think. I live just a mile down the road. I'll make it ok." He said with a chuckle.

"No let me drive you. I insist." She said.

He chuckled and smiled again.

"Thank you. I'm Jefferson." He said extending his hand.

"Kaia." She said taking his hand shaking it.

They smiled at each other and lingered looking at each other for a minute. She finally pulled away and went to get in the driver's side. He followed getting in the passenger side. She chuckled a bit as he got in.

"What?" He asked.

"Sorry this car isn't really made for taller people." She said.

He chuckled back realizing how cramped it was.

She drove him to his house. It was a very large mansion on the edge of town. She didn't know there were even homes out here. Especially ones so extravagant. They pulled into the driveway and up to the steps leading to the front door.

He got out with a little stumble and she opened and stood outside the driver side.

"Wow. This is your house? Looks more like a hotel. You must have a huge family." She said.

"Nope. It's just me." He said sounding a bit disappointed.

She suddenly felt bad as he turned to walk away still limping.

"Here. Wait." She said turning off the engine. She ran around to help him into the house.

He led her to what appeared to be the living room.

"I'll be right back." He said.

She figured she would make sure he was good then head on her way. She looked around the room and was looking at a very colorful painting above the fireplace. She was looking into the fire that was burning and watching the flames dance when he came back into the room. She turned around when she heard the foot steps. He was carrying a tray with a silver teapot and tea cups. He had taken his coat off and was wearing a printed dress shirt with a dark vest over top and had a matching scarf around his neck. She noticed how out of style the scarf was but somehow it fit him.

"I thought you might want to warm up for your search. It is cold out there." He said

"It is kind of you, but i think i should get back to it." She said.

"I know. That's why i brought this." He said pulling out a rolled up poster size paper.

"I'm a bit of an amateur cartographer. Mapping the area is a hobby." He said.

She took a sip of her tea and walked over toward the piano where he was rolling out the paper.

"Maybe this will help you track down your dog." He said.

"Wow." She replied admiring the work.

"What's his name?" He asked

"Spot." She said quickly with the first name that came to mind.

"Cute." He said chuckling at the name.

She examined the papers. Noting where certain thing were. She was impressed with how accurate it was.

"Well, Route 6 runs the boundary of the forest, so." She said taking another sip of tea.

"So if just follow that i should..." She trailed off feeling funny.

She leaned on the piano to settle herself.

"Be able to.." She said trying to complete her fuzzy thought.

"Is something wrong?" Jefferson asked from behind her.

Her cup clattered on the piano as she started to stumble more.

"I'm just, um, feeling a little..." She got out before she felt herself falling backwards.

She was dizzy but she felt arms catch her. She didn't try to move away and leaned back into him. It felt familiar to her.

"Oh. Let me help you." He said.

He lifted her up a bit and she leaned farther into him with a light grunt. He paused for a moment hearing the noise she made. He continued after a moment pulling her over the couch.

"Dizzy." She said finishing her sentence.

"Let's just lie you down here." He said

He laid her down on the couch and she slumped down. She used what little strength she had to push herself back so she didn't fall off the couch.

"There you go" He said.

She grunted again and did her best to look up at him. Her vision was blurry.

"Let me get you some air." He said walking away.

Even in her dizzy state she still noticed something was different about him. He was walking normal.

"Your limp..." She said.

"Oh. That. I guess you caught me." He said walking back over to her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

She felt her grip on the cup fall and it fell to the ground. Her strength gave out and she fell back to the couch.

He smiled widely.

"I already told you that. I'm Jefferson." He said.

Something was going on in her head and the name hit her. There was something about that name that connected with her. There was something she needed to tell him. Something important.

"Jefferson...I...She wasn't alone...Never alone." She mumbled out before everything went black.

He stood there for a minute just looking at her. What did she mean. It made no sense to him. But for just a moment he wondered if that was really her talking. The real Kaia. Not the Storybrooke Kaia. He had to even if just for a minute hope.

He grabbed the tape and tied up her legs and arms before placing a scarf in her mouth in case she screamed when she woke up. He had plans for her. He had spent a long time watching her and it was clear to him that she had to be the one. How she was able to be outside of Storybrooke when the curse took them even though she was a part of the Enchanted Forest was a mystery to him. He knew she was different and special before all of this. The time they spent together and their strongly connected past made him see that she was unique. But her being here was just what he needed to get what he wanted. He would figure out later why.


	2. Waking up and Getting Caught

Chapter 2

Waking up and Getting Caught

When she woke up she felt like crap. Her head hurt. Her body felt sore. She didn't realize that she was tied up right away. It wasn't until she tried to reach up to touch her head and couldn't move her arms that she realized it. She was still on the couch and realized that her legs to were bound with duct tape. She felt the piece of cloth in her mouth.

She looked around the best she could and noticed the coffee cup on the floor. If she could find a way to break it she could use it to cut the tape. She grabbed a pillow the best she could with her teeth and dropped it other the floor covering the cup. She leaned up and stopped hard on the pillow breaking the cup. She dropped herself to the floor and picked up a sharp piece cutting the tape on her hands. She pulled the cloth out of her mouth and pulled of the tape freeing her legs. She had to find a way out of here.

She tried all the windows but none of them would open. She noticed a telescope and looked through. It lead right to the station. He had watched the station for some reason and it creeped her out. She had to focus though.

She heard a sound coming from outside the room. She quietly made her way to the door. Opening it quietly as possible. She looked across the hall and saw Jefferson standing in the room sharpening something. She was as quiet as possible as she sneaked out into the hall. She walked slowly but when a board creaked she panicked a bit and sneaked into the closest room closing the door behind her.

She heard a muffled voice saying her name. When she turned around she saw Mary Margaret tied up and gagged in a chair.

"Help me." She said through the gag.

"What is going on?" She whispered.

She got down and pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"Kaia, thank god." Mary Margaret said.

"What are you doing here?" Kaia whispered.

"I was in the woods trying to get away. This man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me. Why are you here?" Mary Margaret told her.

"Emma wanted me to help find you. You escaped remember. How did you get out?" Kaia said.

"There was a key. In my cell, under my pillow. Someone put it there." She said.

"Who?" Kaia asked.

"I don't know. I'd like to know just as much as you." Mary Margaret said.

They made their way to the door. Slowly and quietly they made their way to the door and out into the hallway. Kaia peaked around the door to look for signs of Jefferson and not seeing anyone she motioned to Mary Margaret to follow her. They were both looking toward the back of the hallway where he had been and started to walk still looking back. They heard a click and when they turned he was there blocking the way.

"I see you found "Spot"." He said waving the in gun in his hands toward them.

"I've already called for backup. They'll be here any second." Kaia said bluffing.

"You haven't called anyone. For the same reason you didn't tell me about her. You don't want anybody to know your here, which means nobody does. So now tie her back up." Jefferson said. He pointed the gun at Kaia giving her no choice.

They walked back to the room. He made Mary Margaret sit back down.

"Go on. Tie her back up." He said.

Kaia got the feeling he was doing this to torture her. Like he was angry at her and was punishing her. She did what he asked and was about to put the gag back in Mary Margaret's mouth. He stood at the door just watching.

"Kaia." She said.

"It's gonna be ok." Kaia replied puting the gag in her mouth.

She stood up still standing by Mary Margaret.

"Your telescope. You've been watching me. Why?" She said to him.

He took his hand off the doorway and walked over to her.

"I need you to do something." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the door.

Mary Margaret hollered through the gag as he pulled the door shut behind him. He pulled her along the hall to a different room and pushed her inside following behind her and closing the door.

"I don't know what you're doing but if you hurt my friend i swear i will make you regret it." she said angrily.

"Hurt her? I'm saving her life." He said.

He walked toward her and with every step he took she backed away from him.

"How do you figure that?" She asked.

"Don't play stupid. We both know what happens when people try to leave Storybrooke." He said casually.

"What are you talking about?" She asked

" The curse." He said.

She stopped when he said that. She had heard the curse thing before but from Henry. Emma and Regina's son. It was a part of the story in the book that he had. He believed that the town was cursed. But that was just a child's imagination. Him saying it just made him sound crazy. They were extremely close now only inches apart.

"What curse?" She said.

"The one keeping us all trapped. All except you." He said looking down her and back up to her eyes.

"Have you been reading Henry's book?" She asked.

"Henry? You mean the Queen's father." He said

"Henry, the mayor's adopted kid." She said.

"Oh, Henry. Emma's Henry. And his book of stories. The ones that you choose to ignore. Maybe if you knew what i know, you wouldn't." He said.

"Why have you been spying on me?" She asked.

He looked at her like he had done all night. With an intense gaze. Like he hadn't seen her in a long time but that he also didn't want her there at the same time. He moved around beside her and turning around behind her pointed the gun at her head briefly backing away. He made his way around the table explaining his reason to you.

"Because for the last 28 years, I've been stuck in this house, day after day, always the same, until one night, you and emma, in her little yellow bug, roll into town, and the clock ticks and things start to change. You see..." He said hesitating and scoffing at the last words.

"I know what you refuse to acknowledge, Kaia. Your special. You brought something precious to Storybrooke...Magic." He finished.

She felt bad for him again. She could see he was crazy and it made her feel for him. She had to voice what she was thinking. But it bothered her to have to say it. Something in her didn't want to say it.

"You're insane." She said.

He looked hurt at her words. That her saying it made it so much worse. She didn't understand why he looked so let down. But that soon changed to a more angered look.

"Because i speak the truth." He said.

"Because you're talking about magic." She said.

He started to walk back around the table.

"I'm talking about what I've seen. Perhaps you're the one that's mad." He said.

"Really?" She replied

"What's crazier then seeing and not believing? Because that's exactly what you've done since you got to our little hamlet." He said.

He was face to face with her now. She could feel the anger coming from him but he was holding back. She wondered why.

"Open your eyes. Look around. Wake up. Isn't it about time?" He said.

They stared again. For just a moment. Like so many moments this night it felt familiar to her. What was it that she kept feeling. She had never met him before. But he was beginning to feel more and more familiar the more she was around him.

"What do you want?" She said breaking the silence.

"I want you to get it to work." He said almost pained looking away with just his eyes.

He reached up and grabbed her shoulder pushing her down hard into the chair beside her. She had no idea what he meant. She has never been more confused in her life. But the only choice she had been to go along with it. If she had any hopes to get her and Mary Margaret out of here alive.


	3. The Hat

Chapter 3

The Hat

He moved to stand behind her.

"You want me to get what to work?" She asked.

He looked at the table in front of her that had a partially sewn hat and a bunch of sewing supplies. She was even more confused now. She knew nothing about sewing. He leaned down to her ear.

"You're the only one who can do this. You're gonna get it to work. " He said resting his chin on her head.

He walked over to a table and grabbed a piece of cloth. He brought it over and tossed it down in front of her.

"Make one like that." He said pointing to the one in the table.

She glanced at it. Not sure what to do.

"You want me to make a hat? You don't have enough?" She asked.

"Well, none of them work do they? Or else you wouldn't be here. Now make a hat and get it to work." He replied with attitude.

She started picking up different things off the table. She had no idea what to do or how to make a hat.

"I don't.." She said.

"You have magic. You can do it." He said.

She began to look around the room again. She noticed the teapot and cups on the tray in the corner. She glanced around the table again and then behind her. Things were starting to make some sense in her head. Why she recognized a few things.

"The hats, the tea, your psychotic behavior. You think you're the Mad Hatter." She said

He didn't seem to like her calling him that from the look on his face. That made some of the things make sense. The craziness made sense and the familiarity. She had loved that book growing up. It was one of the things that made her an Emma become friends when they met. But it still didn't clear it all up. She still felt like there was more to it.

"My name's Jefferson." He corrected her.

"Okay. You've clearly glommed onto Emma's son Henry's thing. They're just stories. The Mad Hatter is in "Alice in Wonderland". A Book. A book i actually read." She said

"Stories. Stories? What's a story? When you were in high school did you learn about the civil war?" He said.

"Yeah, of course." She said

"How? Did you read about it perchance in a book? How is that any less real than any other book?" He asked.

"History books are based on history." She said.

"And story books are based on what, Imagination? Where does that come from? It has to come from somewhere." He said.

She was still unconvinced. He was making little sense to her. She had listened to Henry talk about the book many times. He had tried to convince Emma that it was all real many times. He would talk to her about it too. But to her it was still just a book. Just fairy tales.

"You know what the issue is with this world?" He asked

"No but i'm sure you're going to tell me so please enlighten me." She said annoyed.

He smiled at that. The attitude she gave him. That annoyed her even more.

"Everyone wants some magical solution for their problem, and everyone refuses to belive in magic. Now get it to work." He said pointing the gun toward her.

"Here's the thing Jefferson, this is it. This is the real world." She said

"A real world." He said interrupting her.

He stood up leaning across the table toward her.

"How arrogant are you to think yours is the only one? There are infinite more. You have to open your mind. They touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands. Each just as real as the last. All have their own rules. Some have magic. Some don't. And some need magic. Like this one. And that's where you come. You and your friend are not leaving here until you make my hat. Until you get it to work." He said with anger at the end tossing the scissors he had picked up down at her.

She started to cut the cloth and started to think. What was the point of this. Making the hat and getting it to work. What did he want it to do? What did he want after?

"And then what?" She asked.

"Then i go home." He replied looking upset.

She cut and pinned and glued trying her best to make the hat he wanted but got frustrated after stabbing her finger for the hundredth time. She tossed the hat and the tools down on the table in anger standing up. He had watched her intently the whole time making it even more uncomfortable.

"I can't make it work. What you're asking me is impossible." She yelled at him.

"NO! It has to be. If it's not, I'm never going home. I'll be cursed to live in this house forever." He said taking the hat and examining it.

"What is so cursed about your life? Look at this place. Its beautiful. It doesn't seem cursed to me." She said frustrated.

"It's cursed because like everyone else here, what I love has been ripped from me. Take a look." He said pointing to the telescope in the corner.

She walked over to it looking at him until she got to it. When she looked through she saw a girl and her family. She recognized the girl as Paige. She was one of the kids she had spent some time with. She knew her and her family well.

"Her name is Grace." He said.

"No her name is Paige. I know her very well." She said.

"Here its Paige. But it's Grace. My Grace. Do you have any idea what it's like to watch her day in and day out, happy with a new family, with a new father?" He said with sadness and tears forming in his eyes.

"You think she's you daughter. I know her and her family better than anyone." She said confused about why he would think that.

He turned angrily at her when she said that. The look in his eyes scared her a bit. What she had just said angered him.

"I don't think. I know. I remember." He said.

She just shook her head accepting what he thought to be real. He backed away looking distressed. He leaned on the corner of the table.

"She has no idea who i am, our life together, where we come from. She not the only one in my life that doesn't know. I do. That's my curse." He said looking at her.

"To remember." She said

"What good is this house, these things, if I can't share them with them?" He asked not really wanting an answer.

"If you really think she's your daughter why don't you reach out to her? Why don't you tell her?" She asked.

"And destroy her reality? I'm trapped by knowledge. How cruel do you think I am? You think I would inflict that awareness on my daughter? It's hard enough to live in a land where you don't belong, but knowing it, holding conflicting realities in your head...will drive you mad." He said.

He looked at her with a mix of anger and sadness hoping that she would get it and understand what he was trying to do.

"That's why you want me to make the hat work, Isn't it? You just want to take grace home, to your world." She said.

He looked at her with longing hoping that she was going to get it completely. He wasn't cruel but he was alone and didn't want to be anymore. He let the words slip but regretted it.

"Our world." He said.

She looked confused and he was happy. He didn't want her to remember. He didn't want her to know the connection they had, because that would mean she would remember what she had done to him and what she had caused. He quickly continued. Leaving things a vague as possible.

"It's the one world where we can be together. Where they will remember who I am." He said.

She was overcome with sadness at the situation. She wanted to belive that it was true. That there was some different place. When he said "Our World" she thought about Henry saying she was in there too. She had asked him not to tell her who. She didn't want to know. She thought that it would only encourage him to belive it more. But if she was in there then it meant she had a different life. He told her that she was connected in many ways but that was all.

She felt for him at that moment. She hadn't lost a child but she had lost her whole family. She had no one for as long as she could remember. It was just her alone. If he was right and there was another world maybe she had family there. Maybe she wasn't truly alone. She started to think about everyone she knew here. Her mind went back to Mary Margaret and she had to get her out of there. This was dragging on and he seemed to be getting more agitated. It was time she got her out of there.

"I don't know what it's like to lose a child, but I know what its like to be alone." She said.

"Oh. You do?" He said

"It can make you feel like your losing your mind." She said looking through the telescope again.

"I'm not losing my mind. I'm not crazy. This is real." He said seeming anger again. Like he didn't like the comparison of her losing her family to him not having his daughter.

"Maybe. Maybe it is." She said

He looked at her relived. That she was starting to understand.

"You belive?" He said.

"If what you say is true then maybe, just maybe, I'm not alone. And i want to belive that more than anything in the world. So maybe your right. Maybe I need to open myself up more. Maybe if I want magic, I have to start believing." She said.

He laughed lightly looking down. Knowing what could happen if she did this. That she could remember. He wasn't cruel, but with what had happened between them he would let her deal with it if it meant getting Grace back.

"So are you gonna help me? You can get it to work?" He asked with strained emotion.

"I can try." She said with a smile.

He backed away with a pleased look and went to grab something off the table. She took the chance she had and grabbed the telescope off its holder. As he turned around she took a shot at him with the telescope hitting him in the head knocking him to the ground. She didn't know how long she would have so she took off to get Mary Margaret and get her out of there.

"Crazy son of a bitch." She said before grabbing the gun and taking off out of the room.


	4. The Escape

Chapter 4

The Escape

It didn't take her long to get back to Mary Margaret.

"Hey it's alright I'm gonna get you out of here. You're gonna be OK. He can't hurt you anymore." She said untying her.

She pulled the gag out of her mouth and Mary Margaret took in a deep breath. She got a scared look in her eyes.

"Kaia, Look out!" She yelled.

Kaia turned around quickly pulling up the gun. Jefferson came running through the door. Kaia backed up to protect Mary Margaret but he grabbed her around the chest throwing her down and knocking Mary Margaret over in the chair. She dropped the gun across the room when she fell. She tried to crawl over to where the gun had landed but Jefferson grabbed her by her legs pulling her back. He crawled up and grabbed ahold of the back of her head. She let out a pained yell. He pulled harder on his grip in her hair pulling her head back farther. She flung her elbow back hitting him in the face and knocking him off of her. He managed to grab ahold of her again and was choking her. She was pushing back on his face and noticed the scar that seemed to run around his neck. She didn't have much time to think as he pulled her to her feet by her throat. He threw her tot the side after struggling a bit. While she was distracted he grabbed the gun off the ground. She spun around and he had the gun held up at her. He reached down grabbing the hat that had been on his head when he came into the room. He smiled madly at her turning his head to show his neck.

"Off with his head." He said

Suddenly from behind him a mallet swung hitting him. Mary Margaret had gotten free and hit him. She kicked him hard. He flew back breaking through the window and falling out. As he was falling Kaia got scared. She had a strong feeling that she didn't want him to get hurt. She closed her eyes until she heard a voice.

"You ok?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

They made their way over to the window. Looking out there was nothing but broken glass and the hat laying on the ground. Jefferson was nowhere in sight.

They made their way down to where the hat had fallen after calling Emma and letting them know where they were. Looking around they saw him nowhere.

"There's no sign of him anywhere." Kaia said

"Who was he?" Mary Margaret asked.

"A very lonely man. By the way have you been taking kickboxing lessons and not telling me about it." She said.

"I have no idea where that came from." Mary Margaret said distracted by the sound of a car coming.

They started to move toward the sound. After walking down a walkway between the buildings Mary Margaret noticed something.

"Kaia, Look." She said walking over to something covered by a tarp. It was Emma's car. Kaia uncovered it. She was relived that she didn't have to explain to Emma where her car was. She opened the door and the keys were sitting on the driver's seat. She closed the door and jingled the keys getting Mary Margaret's attention. She let out a relived sigh. Emma pulled up in the sheriff car. They walked over to her. Mary Margaret turned to Emma.

"So, sheriff, I guess you'll be taking me back now." She said.

Emma just looked at them both for a minute.

"Here, go." Kaia said tossing the keys to the bug to Mary Margaret.

"You want me to run?" Mary Margaret said.

"No, but its your choice." Kaia said.

"What are you doing Kaia?" Emma said.

Kaia just held up a hand to her in a "wait a minute" motion.

"Just know something. Running isn't easy. I've done my share of it. So has Emma. Once you go there's no stopping." Kaia finished.

Emma caught onto what she was doing.

"It's true. You do this and you will have to run for the rest of your life." Emma said.

"Emma, everyone thinks I killed Kathryn." Mary Margaret said.

"Mary Margaret you have to believe us. You have to trust us. I know it seems impossible, but I can get you out of this." Emma said.

"Why is it so important to the two of you what happens to me?" She said.

"Because when Regina framed me, and you guys bailed me out, I asked you why and you said you trusted me. And then when I wanted to leave Storybrooke cause i thought it was best for Henry, you both told me I needed to stay because that was best for him. I realized, all my life I have been alone. Walls up. Nobody's ever been there for me except you two. And I can't lose that. I cannot lose my family." Emma said.

"Family?" Mary Margaret and Kaia both said.

"Friends. Whatever. You know what i mean. Wouldn't you rather face this together than alone?" Emma said.

There was a silence between the three of them. A moment when they all understood that they weren't alone anymore. Whether it be friends or family they had each other. Mary Margaret reached out handing the keys to Kaia. They all shared a smile. They were torn out of the moment by a bell from town signaling the time.

"The arraignment. Regina." Emma said.

"Oh god what are we going to do." Mary Margaret said a bit panicked.

"We need to get back to town. Let's go." Emma said.

They started toward the car. Kaia hung back. There were things that went on tonight that she needed to straighten out. She wasn't sure why but she knew that there was more to all of this then just a hat. She had questions that she needed answers to and she felt that Jefferson had some of those answers. He scared her but he also intrigued her. She was going to stay behind and get the answers she needed.

"You guys go ahead. I have something I need to do here." She said.

"Kaia you can't stay here. What if he comes back. He dangerous." Mary Margaret said.

"Look I will be fine. We don't have time to argue about this. I'm staying here. I will call you in a bit to check in OK." Kaia said.

She hugged Mary Margaret. She turned and walked away before there was a chance to argue more. She didn't really know what she was going to do. She didn't know where he was or when he would be back. She didn't know how he would react to her being there when he did. The first thing she needed to do was get something to defend herself with. She went into the house and looked around for a minute before finding the kitchen. She found a knife and took it with her.

She wandered around a bit looking at things in the house. It was a beautiful house but she couldn't deny the loneliness she felt from it. She continued to wander until she ended up back at the hat room. She walked in and looked at all the hats on the wall. She though back to the events of the night. If he was right and she was the only one who could do it then she owed it to herself to try. When she said that she wanted to believe it more than anything she wasn't lying. She had to believe that if his story was true then she wasn't without family. That somewhere in this town there was someone for her.

She sat down in the chair looking at the table and all the supplies on it. She leaned on the table. The days events catching up with her she felt exhausted. As exhausted as she was she knew what she had to do. Sitting there alone with her thoughts she decided that she would keep going. Do what he asked...at leas try to.

She worked for what seemed like hours. Doing the best she could to make a hat. She put all her energy into it. She didn't know what she was supposed to be doing any more than she did when she did it the first time. She set the tools down and rested her head on her arms laying them on the table. Her exhaustion finally caught up with her and she felt herself drifting off. Before she knew it she was out. She was asleep with her head resting on the table. An unfinished hat sitting in front of her. She didn't see the man standing in the doorway watching her.


End file.
